


Я вернулся

by kvks



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvks/pseuds/kvks
Summary: Когда Кит Когане возвращается в команду Вольтрона, он явно надеется на более дружественный прием. Конечно, на вечеринку в честь его возвращения он не рассчитывает, но по крайней мере он думает, что возвращается туда, где ему место. В семью.





	Я вернулся

Когда Кит Когане возвращается в команду Вольтрона, он явно надеется на более дружественный прием. Конечно, на вечеринку в честь его возвращения он не рассчитывает, но по крайней мере он думает, что возвращается туда, где ему место. В семью.

— Привет, ребята, я вернулся! — Кит улыбается впервые за долгое время. Не широко — он улыбаться, как Лэнс, не умеет — но искренне.

Все ему отвечают той же улыбкой «добро пожаловать домой, Кит». Он скользит взглядом по каждому из них, пытается впитать в себя их образ, запомнить до мелочей. Сейчас. Он так давно не видел их вживую, а не по ту сторону экрана, где рядом надзирателем стоит Коливан. Ни слова не сказать, потому что для «Клинка Марморы» чувства — непозволительная роскошь.

Его взгляд останавливается на Лэнсе, и улыбка меркнет. Лэнс на него не смотрит. Совсем. Он стоит поодаль от всех, хмурится, и губы его плотно прикрыты, руки сжаты в кулаки.

— Лэнс, я…

— Вернулся, — МакКлейн поднимает голову и нервно смеется. — Да, Кит, очень круто.  
Он подходит, и звуки его шагов эхом отдаются в ушах Кита — невозможно громкие — вперемешку с собственным сердцебиением.

— Какой же ты непроходимый идиот, — слышит Кит перед тем, как чувствует кулак Лэнса на своей скуле и, не успев отреагировать, падает на холодный пол, жмурясь от боли.  
— Лэнс, что ты творишь? — в глазах Кита мутно, но он различает голос Ханка.  
Лэнс не отвечает. Зрение постепенно приходит в норму, и Кит видит маленькие капельки крови, падающие на белоснежный пол. Губу разбил.

— Что на тебя нашло? — шипит Кит, вытирая губы тыльной стороной ладони.

— На меня? — Лэнс снова смеется — горько, вымученно — Кит еще и спрашивает. — Это на тебя что нашло?

Лэнс разворачивается к команде и ведет головой к выходу, мол свидетели ему тут не нужны.

— Ты же его убьешь! — восклицает Аллура, скрещивая руки на груди. Уходить она не собирается.

— Если бы я мог, — раздраженно отвечает Лэнс. — Но у нас по-прежнему нет красного паладина.

— Ты лидер, Лэнс, так нельзя, — подает голос Широ, и у Лэнса терпение кончается.

— Я, а не ты! — рычит он. — Я разберусь.

Пидж хмурится, смотрит на Лэнса, потом переводит взгляд на Аллуру. Мгновенно хватает Ханка и принцессу под руки и зовет Широ, Мэтта и Корана за собой. Она знает, что Лэнс ничего Киту не сделает.

Лэнс очень устал. Об этом говорят его перламутровые синяки-пролежни под глазами, сутулая спина и осунувшееся лицо. Пидж знает, что он почти не спит, почти не ест. Пидж знает, что Лэнс не засыпает без красной куртки в руках. Пидж знает, что для Лэнса все это уже слишком.

— Идемте, — говорит она тихо, — мы сами его выбрали, должны доверять.

И они отчего-то слушаются. Уходят, обеспокоенно оборачиваясь на Кита, все еще сидящего на полу.

— Какого хрена, Лэнс? — сипло спрашивает Кит и поднимает голову, еще держа руку у губы.

— Какого хрена, Лэнс? — передразнивает МакКлейн дрожащим голосом, и глаза пеленой застилает гнев. Или это слезы?

Ноги подкашиваются, и он шумно падает на колени перед Китом, хватается за его плечи и притягивает к себе. Кит не должен этого видеть.

— Лэнс? — Кит чувствует, как Лэнс содрогается всем телом. Его пальцы перебирают темные волосы на затылке, он вжимается носом в щеку, и Кит ощущает капли слез на своей коже.  
— Просто заткнись, — давит из себя Лэнс. — И только попробуй выкинуть что-то подобное снова. Разбитой губой ты точно не отделаешься. Больно?

— Все нормально, — Кит утыкается в плечо и кладет руки ему на лопатки, прижимаясь ближе. — И мне очень жаль. Прости, Лэнс.

— И переоденься в нормальную одежду уже наконец, — бурчит Лэнс, шмыгая носом.  
Кит впервые за долгое время улыбается.

***

— Кто-нибудь видел мою куртку? — спрашивает Когане, входя в зал.

— Спроси у Лэнса, — Пидж хохочет. — Он точно в курсе.


End file.
